Ai no Kiso Koigatari: Contos de um Amor Proibido
by Ana Spizziolli
Summary: [Baseada em Fatos Reais] Japão, Era Heian. Dois amantes. Um ato pecaminoso. Ela, presa a um mundo de beleza ilusória. Ele, filho de um nobre distinto. Quando a paixão se torna inevitável e viciante, seria algo capaz de os separar? [KagInu]
1. Prólogo

**Baseado em Fatos Reais! **

**_Esta história é baseada na vida da gueixa Harumo (1097 - 1127), da época Heian Japonesa (794 - 1192). Contos Japoneses: O segredo de Harumo. _**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ai no Kiso Koigatari - Contos de um Amor Proibido**

**Prólogo**

_Tudo tem um começo... Inclusive as mais belas histórias de uma vida. Esta aqui contada relata não mais que o verdadeiro amor... O pecado de dois corações puros invadidos pelo sentimento fulminante do desejo que por seu tamanho e intensidade iriam contra todo e qualquer tabu, mesmo que este fosse grande demais que os faria nunca ter paz novamente..._

_Ano 1107..._

Uma bela garota de longas tranças negras brincava com a água do rio próxima a uma ponte. Esta mesma menina devia ter em torno de dez a doze anos, pois os pequenos seios começavam a dar sinais de existência no simples _Yukata_.

Um rapaz ao longe observava a garota com os olhos fixos a cada movimento dado por ela. Estava admirando o modo como ela sorria, a graciosidade de seus passos e o som de sua voz. Aos dezesseis anos já convivia com as mais belas mulheres, sendo nobres ou não. Mas aquela menina... Havia algo nela... Algo que o prendia... O fascinava.

Num de seus pulos sobre a margem a garota perdeu um de seus _getas_, pois a correnteza tratara de o levar para longe de sua dona. Ela emburrou sua face demonstrando sua chateação, observando-o ir para cada vez mais distante de seu alcance.

Por indefinido tempo, a menina ficou imóvel observando o movimento das águas... De maneira vagarosa começou a entrar no rio, levantando discretamente o seu _Yukata_. O rapaz assustou-se com o inesperado gesto dela e correu ao seu encalço. Segurou fortemente seu braço a puxando para ele a impedindo de fazer aquela loucura.

- O que pensa que estava fazendo menina tola! Não vê a correnteza? Você provavelmente seria levada!

- Esta doendo! Solte já o meu braço!

Ele o soltou demonstrando sua contrariação. Ela rapidamente afastou-se dele segurando seu braço dormente e o olhando de forma temível. Aquela expressão de medo e ódio em suas orbes castanhas não combinava em nada com seu rosto angelical.

- Como se chama, menina tola?

- Não me chame assim!

- Então me fale logo seu nome... Menina tola. - Ele sorriu. Achava estranhamente divertido atiçá-la, já que seu gênio difícil fazia aquilo se tornar cada vez mais interessante.

- Kagome!

- Kagome? Um belo nome para uma menina tola.

Já em seu auge, ela não mais agüentou e acabou o empurrando. Ele, por um mero reflexo, segurou sua mão e a levou consigo, caindo, assim, os dois no chão. Apesar dele ter amortecido sua queda, Kagome começou a esmurrá-lo batendo com toda a força que seu pequeno corpo possuía. Aparentemente não era o bastante para causar-lhe algum efeito.

Ele segurou seus braços e trocou de posições com o intuito de fazê-la parar e assim tentar acalmá-la de algum modo. Vendo que não tinha sequer uma chance de vencê-lo, ela desistiu. Seu espírito indômito a mandou continuar com aquela luta, mesmo em clara desvantagem... Mas resolveu ignorar aquele comando, já que o protesto de cansaço vindo de sua parte física se fez maior do que todo o seu orgulho.

O misterioso rapaz sorriu ao vê-la se entregar. Observou sua face corada e a respiração acelerada devido ao esforço utilizado pela pequena. Era uma visão embriagante para seus olhos. Por mais que em seu íntimo algo o gritava dizendo que aquele ser divino era apenas uma criança, seu corpo não escutava. Perdeu o parco controle que ainda mantinha dentro de si e deixou-se levar pela situação, passando suas mãos num carinho suave pelas tentadoras bochechas avermelhadas.

Kagome sentiu um calor delicioso percorrer cada fibra de seu ser, principalmente quando sentiu as mãos dele acarinharem seu rosto de maneira inocente, porém ao mesmo tempo estranhamente sensual.

- E você... Como se chama?

- Quer saber meu nome menina tola? - Sua expressão mudara, agora o mesmo sorriso que ela tanto odiava estava estampado em seu rosto.

- Já disse que tenho nome! - Vociferou, desvencilhando-se de seus braços. Voltou à razão e recriminou-se por dentro por ter se deixado levar tão facilmente.

Ele levantou-se sem pressa retirando as pequenas folhas e gramíneas que grudaram em sua roupa. Sorriu para ela de maneira pretensiosa, enquanto agachava-se para igualar suas alturas.

- Quando crescer Kagome... Você será minha noiva. Até lá trate de ser uma boa menina. Estamos entendidos?

- Jamais afirmei que queria ser sua noiva... - Disse fazendo uma expressão desdenhosa.

Ele passou seu dedo indicador contornando suas feições. Queria gravar em sua memória a beleza daquela pequena naquele estágio em que estava para depois, futuramente, ter para si aquela mesma beleza, porém madura e pronta para ele.

Deixando-se levar por aquele estranho sentimento o rapaz a puxou e deflorou seus lábios sem permissão. Um beijo forte e decidido. Ela relutou debatendo-se contra seu peito. Ele segurou suas mãos e aprofundou o beijo acariciando sua boca com a língua, por fim beijou-lhe o pescoço e a soltou logo em seguida.

Kagome não conseguia se mover, seu corpo não a obedecia mais, sentia-se fraca e dependente. Nem mesmo seu orgulho que tanto a recriminava havia se pronunciado depois daquilo. Mesmo assim sentiu ódio em seu coração. Aquele homem deflorara sua boca... Seu primeiro beijo... Ele havia tirado dela.

- Seu... Seu... Monstro! Nunca mais ouse se aproximar de mim!

- Tem certeza disso Kagome? Tem certeza que não gostou?

- Eu... Eu... Mas é claro que não! Eu jamais haveria de gostar vindo de um ser tão desprezível como você!

Ele a olhou sério, mudando sua face travessa de antes. Estava óbvio que suas palavras o atingiram profundamente. De certo modo, mesmo com sua inexperiência, Kagome havia percebido isso. Por um momento sentiu-se culpada, mas logo sua memória tratou de lembrá-la do que havia acontecido há instantes atrás.

- Kagome... Eu realmente a quero... Não agora, és muito jovem, mas eu a quero.

Sentiu-se emudecer. Não pelo que ele havia dito, mas pelo seu olhar. Entristecido, intenso, preocupado... Ele era mesmo muito bonito, naquele momento ela reparava em suas feições. Antes a raiva nublava-lhe a visão, agora, porém, o via plenamente... Belo... Como um príncipe.

- E então Kagome? Prometo que serei um bom marido e não irei mais lhe forçar a nada.

Ela avaliou por instantes, colocando sua mão sobre o queixo demonstrando que estava ponderando sobre o assunto. Por vezes parecia até uma adulta, mesmo que sua aparência comprovasse exatamente o contrário.

- Não me chamará mais de "menina tola"?

Ele riu.

- Não, não a chamarei mais de "menina tola".

- Então não vejo porque de não aceitar sua proposta...

Ele sorriu de maneira doce, transformando a tensão que sua expressão demonstrava, para o claro alívio que o invadiu. Aproximou-se dela e beijou-lhe a face. Conseguiu ver, mesmo que por meros instantes, a sua surpresa quando assim o fez. Ela, por sua vez sentiu-se incrivelmente bem com aquele gesto tão meigo.

- É uma promessa. Você é minha agora Kagome...

**Continua...**

_Yukata: Kimono de verão. Também pode ser usado como robe._

_Geta: Tamancos de madeira com duas tiras._


	2. Inevitável

**Ai no Kiso Koigatari: Contos de um Amor Proibido**

**Capítulo 1 – Inevitável**

_Cinco anos depois..._

_Ano 1112, Era Heian_

Era meado de outubro e as folhas caiam da árvore aparentemente semimorta do jardim. Ela voltaria a estar bela e viçosa na primavera e Kagome olhava fascinada para as pequenas folhas que caíam numa lentidão quase infinita...

Ela já não era mais a criança de alguns anos atrás. Seu corpo denunciava a maturidade que estava alcançando e os cabelos desciam até seu quadril, mas por dentro sentia que continuava a mesma. Nada havia mudado. Como aquela árvore que havia crescido, mas continuava eternamente naquele ciclo sem fim.

Em breve tudo estaria um breu. A escuridão começava a tomar conta e com ela os mistérios de seu coração voltariam a assombrá-la assim como todas as outras noites desde o dia em que foi beijada quando ainda brincava com suas bonecas de louça.

Já não se lembrava ao certo do rosto daquele petulante estranho. Com o passar dos anos sua imagem tornava-se cada vez mais borrada e imperceptível. Se ele não houvesse mudado, talvez ainda pudesse reconhecê-lo se o visse.

Podia ainda sentir a pressão daqueles lábios quentes sobre o seu. Aquele primeiro e único beijo que a marcara como uma brasa para todo o sempre. Não se sentia curiosa para experimentar novamente aquela sensação com outra pessoa. Queria vê-lo novamente... Apenas ele.

Kagome levou a língua aos lábios numa tentativa frustrada de imitar aquele mesmo ósculo de anos atrás. A brisa fria, que denunciava a proximidade do inverno, chocou-se com a superfície úmida e quente da sua boca rósea. O choque térmico a fez estremecer instantaneamente.

Sabia que encontrá-lo seria quase que impossível. Nem mesmo seu nome sabia e com o passar do tempo sua esperança tornava-se uma vaga lembrança que perscrutava seu coração. O mistério envolto àquele rapaz a tentava e fascinava ao mesmo tempo, de uma maneira quase obsessiva.

Em breve seu destino estaria selado. Seu futuro já havia sido decidido e não poderia lutar contra ele. Já se acostumava com a ínfima idéia de se tornar gueixa. Já havia chegado à conclusão de que ela mesma sentia uma estranha atração pelo desconhecido. E ser gueixa era ter uma vida encoberta por mistérios.

Sua mãe havia seguido pelo mesmo caminho tortuoso que ela agora estava preste a seguir. Havia sido gueixa, mas sem um _danna. _Ainda ouvia alguns muxoxos que desde pequena escutava. _"Você representa nossa vergonha". "Sua sorte foi ter nascido bela". "Não sei por quê te aceitaram. Talvez pela dívida do prejuízo que sua mãe causou"._

Era triste, mas nunca foi aceita por suas "irmãs". Sua mãe havia cometido o pecado de engravidar e morreu sem nunca dizer o nome do infeliz que a havia fecundado. A sorte daquela pobre mulher foi ter morrido ao dar a luz, assim não sofreu tanto à colher os louros de sua vergonha.

Deveria saber que seu pai biológico provavelmente seria um qualquer. Um reles homem comum que havia seduzido sua mãe para poder ter o prazer de deitar-se com uma gueixa. Muito possivelmente era isso que deveria ter acontecido e a verdade é que não se importava com a realidade do que havia acontecido no passado.

Agradecia profundamente por não ter nascido homem e isso já era suficiente. Se tivesse dado o azar de nascer menino estaria fadado a ser um escravo para todo o sempre. Ou então teria sido deixado à própria sorte em alguma viela úmida e escura.

Se fosse feia seu destino não seria tão diferente de ser homem. Por tudo isso deveria agradecer duplamente, já que havia recebido a menor das conseqüências. Era bela e isso significava em lucro para o _okiya_.

Já estava terminando aquele ritual desgastante de ser aprendiz. Seu medo tornava-se maior com a proximidade do inevitável. Brevemente faria sua primeira aparição social. E para Kagome aquilo não era nada bom.

Penteava seus cabelos como se estivesse em estado de transe com todos aqueles pensamentos medonhos que começaram a apossar-se de sua mente. Não haveria como fugir. A verdade era única e irresoluta. Seria gueixa, arranjaria um _danna_ e limparia a vergonha que a perseguia desde o dia em que nasceu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Meses depois..._

Era estranho, mas não estava tão nervosa como havia pensado. Sua "irmã mais velha" a arrumava com um olhar gentil. Era uma das poucas "irmãs" que não a desprezava ou a invejava pela rara beleza que sabia possuir.

Chiyo era extremamente perfeccionista. E ajeitava os mínimos detalhes com um aprumo que chegava a ser desnecessário. Era doce e meiga e já possuía um _danna_ desde os seus dezessete anos. Agora podia entender o por quê de ter arranjado um tão cedo. Não pela beleza estonteante, já que não era tão bonita, mas pelo jeito encantador.

Invejava Chiyo. Essa era a verdade. Afinal havia sido recompensada com um destino glorioso. Amava o seu _danna_ e estava esperando o primeiro fruto daquele amor. Por vezes ela acariciava o ventre ainda liso com uma ternura imensa.

Ele também parecia amá-la, já que fazia questão de enchê-la de mimos. A vida deles parecia ser regada de alegria e isso dava uma pontada de tristeza no coração de Kagome. Desejava o melhor para eles, mas não podia ser hipócrita a ponto de dizer que se sentia feliz com àquela demonstração gratuita de amor. Algo lhe dizia que seu destino não seria tão bonito.

- Kagome, você esta linda como nunca. Será um sucesso! – Dizia Chiyo enquanto afagava-lhe de leve o cabelo para não desfazer o penteado.

Kagome sorriu-lhe fracamente. Não conseguia responder um "obrigada" ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Havia permanecido calada durante todo àquele dia e iria permanecer assim até ser forçada a sorrir e fingir falsa perfeição diante de vários homens influentes.

- Você esta bem? – Chiyo começou a desconfiar daquele silêncio sepulcral que envolvia Kagome.

Kagome nada respondeu. Sorriu da maneira mais convincente que pôde e fez que sim, mesmo que nenhuma palavra tivesse saído de seus lábios.

Chiyo arqueou uma sobrancelha como se dissesse que não estava convencida. Mas nada faria Kagome falar. Era sagrado, quase como um voto de silêncio e mesmo sob o olhar inquisidor de Chiyo, ela nada disse e assim permaneceu até que a lua começasse a realmente despontar radiante no céu negro.

De maneira natural, Kagome sabia que havia chegado à hora. Levantou-se sem nenhuma expressão e pôs no rosto uma alegria que sabia ser mentira. Os anos de treinamento a faria ser convincente. Pelo menos, assim esperava.

Chiyo postou-se ao lado de Kagome e ambas caminharam seguidas por um servo que ia à frente. As pessoas, principalmente os homens, olhavam com uma extrema admiração por aqueles seres de beleza intocável.

Kagome permanecia impassível, por mais que estivesse com um olhar mais vivo quem a conhecesse de fato veria que era apenas encenação. Chiyo a conhecia e já havia percebido algo errado no comportamento de Kagome e isso a preocupava.

Sempre zelou por Kagome como uma mãe, que a jovem infelizmente não pôde ter. Chiyo era demasiada nova para ser mãe de uma adolescente como Kagome, que já tinha cerca de quinze anos. Mas sentia um enorme carinho por ela e uma necessidade estranha de protegê-la de todo e qualquer mal.

- O que acha Kagome? Sua primeira aparição será especial. O príncipe regente estará nesta reunião que iremos.

- Verdade? – Kagome perguntou sem nenhum interesse na voz, mas sabia que Chiyo estava preocupada em demasia e, portanto resolveu alimentar a conversa para acalmá-la.

- Sim! Não é maravilhoso? É a minha primeira vez que verei o jovem príncipe, se bem que já estive com o imperador certa vez e conversamos por alguns instantes.

- Você nunca havia me contado isto.

- Nunca tive oportunidade de lhe falar e também não foi nada demais. Conversamos sobre futilidades apenas.

- Hum... – A conversa encerrou-se e o silêncio voltou a reinar.

Estavam em frente à casa de chá que havia sido alugada para sediar aquela reunião. Era algo íntimo que não envolvia pessoas comuns no meio. Aparentemente o príncipe iria reunir-se com os generais e discutiriam os rumos da expansão de territórios. Há alguns anos o imperador não mais tomava partido nestes tipos de reuniões e deixava a cabo de seu filho mais velho.

Elas entraram, ambas sorridentes. Ao ver o grau de importância das pessoas presentes naquele salão, Kagome, que antes estava terrivelmente calma, sentiu o nervosismo começar a dominá-la. Ela respirou profundamente tentando manter o controle. Todos as olhavam e sentia estar sendo analisada.

Chiyo sentou-se ao lado de um homem velho e barbudo com um ar aristocrático e Kagome fez o mesmo.

- Chiyo há quanto tempo. Pensei que nunca mais a veria desde que Kaname a roubou de nós.

Chiyo riu de leve e sem exageros enquanto usava um leque para tapar-lhe a boca. Um gesto que demonstrava educação e valorizado pelos homens. Kagome começou a perceber o quanto àquela jovem mulher era experiente no que fazia.

- Ah, imagina. Kaname jamais faria isso com os senhores e nem eu iria querer me privar de tão boa companhia.

O velho senhor sorriu com a resposta doce.

- E quem é esta bela jovenzinha ao seu lado Chiyo?

- Esta é Kagome. Ainda é aprendiz e esta é sua primeira aparição formal.

Kagome rapidamente curvou-se de leve e sorriu da maneira mais educada e bela que pôde.

Logo em seguida a conversa e os sorrisos cessaram e todos se levantaram em respeito ao jovem que entrava com um ar sério e cheio de magnificência. Não deveria estar com mais de trinta anos e aparentava maior estirpe que todos daquela sala. Rapidamente Kagome supôs que aquele era o tal jovem príncipe regente.

Ela não pôde vê-lo direito já que estava com a cabeça baixa, mas pôde sentir a aura de realeza que envolvia o rapaz. Estremeceu um pouco ao senti-lo passar perto dela. Antes estava nervosa, agora estava por demais estressada com toda aquela situação.

Ele sentou-se e fez um gesto para que os outros sentassem também. Todos sentaram instantaneamente. Kagome levantou a cabeça, antes baixa, sem conter a curiosidade que a tomou. Como seria o jovem príncipe?

No momento que ela havia levantado a cabeça para ver as feições do príncipe, ele havia virado seu rosto e focado sua atenção nela. Os olhares de ambos acabaram se encontrando.

- Você... – Kagome sussurrou quase em estado de choque.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Olá gente. Desculpas imensas pela demora. Eu sei que demorou, mas vocês não sabem quanto tempo a gente perde para traduzir todas essas quatro páginas do Word e claro que a gente tenta botar da melhor forma possível.**

**Não pretendo deixar de continuar a fic. Até por quê eu amo esse conto. Vale a pena traduzir e demorar uma tarde inteira na frente do computador sem fazer mais nada de interessante para depois olhar e pensar "ah, finalmente!". **

**Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem e que deixem reviews por favorzinho! Acredito que foram as reviews de todos vocês que me incentivaram pra valer!**

**Obrigada de coração!**

**Vamos às respostas das reviews!**

**Polly: **Não. Não tem nada a ver com o filme xD. É um conto completamente diferente que não envolve em nada o livro/filme "Memórias de uma Gueixa". O Autor utiliza termos fictícios para criar a história baseada na vida de gueixas na época da 2ª Guerra Mundial. Obrigada por estar gostando e espero que continue acompanhando! Beijos xD.

**Fe-chan: **Que bom que você gostou! Espero que este capítulo também esteja do seu agrado xD. E por favor, continua acompanhado e dizendo o que acha. Sua opinião é muito importante!

**Kagome Hi: **Desculpa a demora, por favor, xD. Que bom que você esteja gostando tanto assim! Me deixa muito feliz em saber! Há, o final vai ser no final! Agüente um pouquinho senão não vai ter graça, certo? Beijões xD.

**neiva: **Muitíssimo obrigada! Do fundo do coração! Eu sei que você já acompanha outras fics minhas e a sua participação nelas se tornou essencial pra mim! Obrigada mesmo! E espero que goste deste capítulo! Beijos xD.

**Haruka-chan: **Que bom que você também conhece! Na verdade eu soube por minha tia que é casada com um japonês e acabou me dando de presente já que ela sabe que eu amo tudo que envolve a cultura japonesa. Fico extremamente feliz de saber que você esta gostando! Agradeço profundamente! Beijo xD.

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **É uma honra ta recebendo uma review sua! Eu amo a fic "When I Found You" que você faz com a Natsumi. Muito boa, merece todos os parabéns possíveis. Espero que vocês continuem! Beijos e obrigadinha por estar gostando! Beijo xD.

**SraKouga: **Que bom que esta gostando! É uma honra ta recebendo uma review sua também! Aii eu to quase morrendo de felicidade aqui! Muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que você continue acompanhando! E sim, aquele era o Inuyasha...Hauahuahua Beijos xD.

**Saori Higurashi: **O que eu posso dizer? Eu estou tremendamente envergonhada pelos elogios xD. Obrigada mesmo! Uau! Que bom que você esta gostando! E a Kagome tinha dez anos quando o encontrou xD. Hauhauhau! Beijos xD.

**lavinna: **Ah, que bom que esteja gostando! Agora eles estão grandes xD. Espero que você continue acompanhando e dizendo o que acha! É muito importante pra mim! Beijões xD.

**Luh: **Obrigadinha! Espero que você continue acompanhando! Beijões!

**Agatha-Chan: **Nossa! Estou tremendamente envergonhada! Que bom que você esteja gostando tanto assim! Não... Não escrevo tão bem. Eu só traduzo da melhor forma que eu posso! Muito obrigada! E por favor, continue acompanhando! Beijos xD.

**Kana-chan: **Que bom que esteja gostando! Isso me faz muito feliz! Espero que você continue acompanhando! Beijões! xD.

**UshihaGirl-D: **Que bom que esteja gostando! E pode deixar que não vou abandonar! Obrigada do fundo do coração! Beijos xD.

**Morgana Dark: **Eu também gosto! E pode deixar que eu vou continuar a escrever! Obrigada pelo review e continue acompanhando, por favor! Beijos xD.

**Josiane Higurashi: **Aqui está! Capítulo fresquinho recém saído do forno xD. Espero muito que você goste! Obrigadinha! Continue acompanhando, por favor! Beijões xD.

**Mayu .Mad.Hatter: **Muitíssimo obrigada! O seu PM me deixou disposta ainda mais pra passar uma tarde inteirinha aqui escrevendo esse novo capítulo! Demorou, mas está aqui! Tenho muito que agradecer a você e a todos que acompanham! Muito obrigada! Beijos xD.


	3. Revelação

**Ai no Kiso Koigatari: Contos de um Amor Proibido**

**Capítulo 2 – Revelação**

Kagome mantinha o olhar vítreo no homem a sua frente. Chyou tentava fazê-la voltar ao seu estado normal, mas Kagome estava chocada demais. Sua memória vagava por um tempo distante quando ainda era uma criança... Quando conheceu aquele jovem rapaz que lhe deflorou os lábios.

Ele levantou-se e fez sinal para que os outros não o acompanhassem. Continuava sério e compenetrado, esbanjando a realeza e o porte de príncipe por todos os seus poros. Caminhou solenemente em direção à jovem embasbacada e a tomou pelo braço. Kagome ainda estava entorpecida, portanto não reagiu de forma alguma enquanto os outros presentes na sala mantinham o olhar interrogativo, sem saber, afinal, o que estava acontecendo ali.

Ele a levou para trás da casa de chá onde havia um pequeno banco e um simples jardim de tulipas. Não havia nada nem ninguém que os pudessem ver ou ouvir. Estavam completamente sós.

- Poderia ter sido um pouco menos extravagante, não? Discrição não era o seu forte... Parece que ainda não mudou.

- Você... Você... Digo... Vossa Alteza... Eu...

- Vamos, cale-se Kagome. Você me conhece muito bem... Vai dizer que se esqueceu de seu primeiro beijo? – Ele sorriu, cruzando os braços debochadamente e mantinha um olhar de desprezo e fascinação.

Kagome sentia o seu orgulho aflorar através de sua pele. Mesmo sendo príncipe ele não podia lhe faltar ao respeito daquele jeito! Ela, porém, manteve-se sucinta devido aos anos de autocontrole. Reuniu a pouca força que ainda tinha, já que a surpresa de revê-lo lhe tomou quase toda a sua energia física e mental, e ergueu a cabeça. Um gesto imponente que ninguém poderia fazer diante de tal autoridade.

- Alteza, não sei do que esta falando. Perdoe-me, mas acredito que seus convidados o esperam. Devemos voltar, sim? – Ela curvou-se educadamente, utilizando toda a sua arte de interpretação.

Ele, porém, reagiu de uma forma completamente inesperada. Sem qualquer aviso, a agarrou pelas mãos e prendeu-a na parede. Kagome arregalou seus olhos sem saber o que fazer ou o que esperar.

De repente ele a beijou. Um beijo forte, possessivo e intenso, que lhe arrancou um filete de sangue dos seus lábios e um gemido fraco de dor da sua garganta. Ele, então, trilhou beijos por toda a base de seu pescoço deixando algumas marcas enquanto Kagome sentia suas forças se exaurindo.

Aquilo era tentador. Kagome sabia no âmago de seu ser, que era errado. Mas os toques dele a faziam queimar por dentro. Sentia-se incapaz de resistir àquelas carícias, seu corpo havia perdido o livre arbítrio.

Ele parou e a olhou de cima a baixo. Estava corada, os lábios vermelhos e inchados, juntamente com aquele pequeno filete de sangue devido a ferocidade do beijo. Ele não resistiu e beijou-lhe novamente sentindo o gosto cítrico na boca, lhe sussurrando de leve no ouvido.

- _Delicioso Kagome..._

A razão dela acabou por voltar e Kagome sentiu nojo de si mesma. Aquele homem a havia humilhado e agora se encontrava em seus braços, trocando beijos ardentes como se fossem amantes! Kagome se desfez de seus braços e o empurrou forte, desabando no chão completamente inerte.

Ele arfava e ainda tinha volúpia no olhar enquanto Kagome botava a mão em seu coração tentando acalmar as batidas aceleradas. Naquele instante ela tinha uma vontade insana de levantar-se e esbofeteá-lo, mas não podia devido a dois motivos...Agora se encontrava terrivelmente fraca e ele pertencia ao mais alto grau de realeza.

Kagome não percebeu, mas enquanto tentava recuperar-se, ele agachou-se posicionando sua boca perto de seu ouvido, sussurrando algo que a fez tremer.

- Eu odeio todas as gueixas. Mas você será exceção, quero que seja minha... E será, quer queira ou não...

Lutando contra a vontade de ficar calada até sua respiração se acalmar, Kagome olhou profundamente nos olhos violetas daquele homem, onde não pôde perscrutar nada. Era como se sua alma estivesse trancada e ela não pudesse ter acesso. Sentia-se diminuta perto do poder que ele esbanjava... Era um jogo e estava perdendo.

- Afinal... Qual o seu nome... Por quê me quer?

- Muitas perguntas Kagome... Meu nome é Inuyasha no Taisho, não se esqueça. E eu te quero porque simplesmente quero. - Assim que disse isso, ele levantou-se retornando ao seu porte real.- Kagome... Recomponha-se logo, devemos voltar.

- Não posso! Minha maquiagem saiu completamente com... _O que aconteceu..._ Não posso voltar! Não assim! Todos irão perceber!

- Entendo... Chamarei a gueixa que está lhe acompanhando, enquanto isso você fica aqui.

Aquela situação era horrível. Certamente Chyou lhe encheria de perguntas mais tarde, mesmo que ela própria não soubesse de fato o que estava acontecendo ali. Mal havia feito sua estréia, tal infortúnio teve que acontecer. Agora, não fazia a mínima idéia do que o futuro, de fato, lhe reservaria.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha retornou a sala principal onde todos lhe reverenciaram. Ninguém perguntou onde estava a jovem aprendiz de gueixa, mas era possível ver a curiosidade que transparecia nos olhos de todos os presentes. Já Chyou não estava curiosa, mas sim preocupada. Terrivelmente preocupada.

- Senhorita... – Ele chamou de forma polida, mas com autoridade. – Acompanhe-me, sim?

Chyou levantou-se educadamente e despediu-se momentaneamente dos presentes com um gesto enquanto seguia o príncipe para o lugar onde Kagome supostamente deveria estar.

Kagome havia tentado desesperadamente se recompor. Foi então que lhe surgiu à idéia de se molhar, simulando que havia caído no pequeno lago perto do jardim de tulipas. E foi o que fez. Molhou seu rosto e suas vestes, ficando completamente encharcada.

Quando Inuyasha e Chyou chegaram, se espantaram ao encontrar Kagome molhada dos pés à cabeça. Ela sorriu sem graça e Inuyasha percebeu o que Kagome tinha em mente, ficando calado esperando que ela resolvesse a situação tal como ele imaginava que fosse.

- Alteza... Chyou. – Kagome curvou-se para os dois. – Oh, Chyou perdoe-me. Eu e o príncipe nos conhecíamos quando éramos crianças e estávamos relembrando os velhos tempos quando eu, descuidadamente, tropecei e cai no pequeno lago.

- Kagome... Você está péssima! Teremos que ir embora agora mesmo, e ninguém pode lhe ver assim!

- Podem ir embora, falarei que a senhorita Kagome não passou muito bem e que somos antigos conhecidos de infância. - Inuyasha que estava completamente passivo até então, finalmente se pronunciou dando a solução para aquela situação, na qual era o principal culpado.

Chyou respirou aliviada e agradeceu o príncipe com notável admiração. Para ela, aquele jovem homem demonstrara sua honra com aquele gesto para com duas meras gueixas que nem sequer puderam realizar o seu trabalho de entreter a noite, devido a tal incidente.

Chyou puxava Kagome sorrateiramente para que ninguém os visse. Assim que encontrou o criado que as esperava fora da casa de chá, lhe deu a ordem para que tampasse Kagome com o seu corpo, de modo que nenhum civil pusesse os olhos nela sem maquiagem. A maquiagem era quase como a roupa de uma gueixa.

Chegaram rapidamente no _Okiya _e Kagome subiu sorrateiramente as escadas para que nenhuma das "irmãs" pudesse vê-la naquele estado. Senão, iriam caçoá-la muito mais do que estava acostumada no cotidiano, sem contar no sermão que receberia de sua suposta "mãe".

Chyou fechou os aposentos de Kagome e olhou seriamente para a jovem garota que já começava a transpirar de nervoso.

- Kagome, de onde você conhece o príncipe regente?

- Ah, Chyou. Isso aconteceu quando eu tinha dez anos. Lembra que eu fugi do _Okiya_ para não fazer as minhas tarefas?

- Lembro... Até porque nem há como esquecer. Nossa "mãe" lhe deu uma sova terrível.

- Então... Eu estava brincando animadamente perto do rio e perdi um de meus _getas_. Como era pequena, eu tentei a insanidade de entrar naquelas águas agitadas, mas ele impediu. E foi assim que o conheci.

- Hum... Só isso?

- Claro! O que mais você esperava? – Kagome começava a tremer as mãos de leve.

- Nada. Vocês pareciam que tinham uma certa intimidade já que se reconheceram depois de cinco anos...

- Chyou... Ele salvou a minha vida! Nós conversamos um pouco também...

- Sei... – Chyou pareceu um pouco desconfiada, mas acabou por acreditar. – Kagome... Preciso ir até a minha casa. Daqui a algumas horas Kaname deverá chegar. Ele passará essa noite comigo, portanto eu tenho que estar pronta e perfumada!

- Chyou... Kaname é casado. – Kagome suspirou, e disse quase num sussurro.

- Mas foi um casamento arranjado. Ele não é feliz! Além disso, eu sei que ele me ama.

- Eu também acredito no amor de Kaname por você. Só não entendo como você agüenta ser a segunda mulher dele, tendo que compartilhá-lo com outra...

Uma pequena ponta de tristeza invadiu os olhos de Chyou e ela sorriu, conformada, para Kagome.

- Uma gueixa jamais será a esposa de um homem. Será sempre sua companheira, mas não oficial. E eu já me contento com o fato de amar e ser amada. – Chyou pôs as mãos no ventre que ainda não havia se distendido.

Kagome sorriu em resposta. Nada poderia dizer ou argumentar. Chyou estava certa afinal. Só restava-lhe rezar para que seu destino fosse tão afortunado como o de sua "irmã mais velha".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estava só. A solidão parecia um mártir para sua alma cansada. De fato, conseguia ouvir os pequenos grilos cantando a distância e a lua vinha alta no céu, como a única testemunha daquela noite. Ela acusava-a e parecia sorri-lhe travessa, mostrando que sabia o que ninguém poderia saber.

Era estranho, um sentimento bizarro. Queria voltar e sentir-se tocada novamente por aquelas mãos e saber, enfim, até onde iriam. Encarou-se no espelho e levantou os cabelos grandes, lisos e pesados que lhe caiam pela frente, escondendo o seu pecado. Ao fazer isso, viu as marcas que o príncipe haviam lhe feito. Estavam roxas.

Tocou-as e gemeu de leve. Ela sentia-se num ritual, parecia-lhe que havia algum tipo de mágica e que todos os cosmos estavam naquele instante traçando o viria a ser o seu futuro. Mas que ninguém, sabia que a partir daquele instante, sua história não seria apenas sua... Inuyasha no Taisho estaria nela, compartilhando o que viria a ser o certo ou o errado.

Naquela noite – obscura e detentora de tamanhos mistérios. – Ela sentia-se tragada, o seu coração batia descompassado ao pensar nele, parecia-lhe que aquela escuridão a estivesse envolvendo, ditando as regras e mostrando o quão mortal e inferior ela era.

A verdade, porém, era o que nem mesmo ela sabia. Apenas aqueles seres imortais e misteriosos que se recusavam a revelar-lhe e pareciam querer vê-la naquela tortura até que a hora certa chegasse. Até lá, só bastava-lhe olhar para eles e esperar, inconformada, mas paciente.

**Continua...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**(Ouvindo "Exile" - Enya)**_

Então, o que acharam deste capítulo? Pois bem, eu demorei, decerto já sabem o motivo, certo? O colégio vem tomando o meu parco tempo de maneira que nem mesma eu posso controlar. Quero muito passar neste ano e não precisar passar pelo que passei. Até agora, tenho tido resultados satisfatórios, só espero continuar assim...

Então, arrumei um tempinho e como este capítulo já estava quase pronto... Bastei dar a finalizada. Só desejo que seja do agrado de todos! Beijos!!!

Respondendo as Reviews:

**thata: **Obrigada por estar gostando. Também acho que este seja um conto encantador. Espero que continue acompanhando e dizendo o que pensa sobre ele. Beijos!

**Lud: **Obrigada mesmo! De fato é um conto muito bonito... Pouco difundido e conhecido por aqui. Nem digo que seja o Brasil, mas no ocidente mesmo. É uma pena, mas espero que esteja fazendo o meu melhor aqui. Beijos!

**mk-chan160: **Agradeço muito por ter compreendido a demora. De fato é um pouco triste, mas encantador, tão encantador que até hoje depois de dois anos que eu li, ainda me sinto absorvida por ele. Beijos, e espero que continue o acompanhando!

**neiva: **E então o que achou deste capítulo? Só espero que tenha sido do seu agrado. Afinal, você sempre acompanha as minhas fics. Sinto-me honrada disso xD. Agradeço muito por estar aqui! Beijos e continue acompanhando por favor!

**Mayu. Mad.Hatter.: **Ele não é velho, se prestar atenção você verá que ele tem seis anos a mais que ela. Nada que seja muito pedofilia, ele é jovem também afinal xD. Pois bem, ainda bem que está gostando. Isso me deixa feliz. Agradeço profundamente. Beijos!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **Que bom que vocês vão continua a fic conjunta! Está excelente, estou amando xD. Nossa, muito obrigada por estar elogiando esta fic. Me sinto muito honrada xD É, capítulos maiores demandam um tempo de tradução e de paciência maiores xD. O problema é que as aulas estão tomando todo o meu tempo e neste ano vou começar a "treinar" pro vestibular, então o tempo ta bem curto. Só espero que continue acompanhando e gostando do rumo deste conto. Beijões!

**Lady0Kagura: **Que bom que valeu a pena esperar! Espero que este também tenha valido a pena! Beijos imensos e continue acompanhando, por favor!

**Hyasmin: **Pode deixar, vou continuar sim! Obrigada por estar lendo! Beijos!


	4. Consumação

**Ai no Kiso Koigatari – Contos de um Amor Proibido**

**Capítulo 3 - Consumação**

Antes que o sol despontasse radiante no céu Kagome já estava desperta observando de forma perdida para aquela mesma árvore, agora, sem sequer uma folha, como o esqueleto sombrio do que um dia foi Com a cabeça recostada na porta ela deixava o vento brincar suavemente com seu cabelo e deliciava-se com a brisa fresca da manhã. Parecia-lhe que o dia anterior havia sido um sonho confuso.

Estava tão absorta que mal pôde perceber a confusão que se instalara dentro do O_kiya_. Uma criada entrou de forma afobada em seu quarto a acordando de seus devaneios.

- Senhorita Kagome! Apronte-se! A senhora quer vê-la imediatamente!

Ela nada entendeu. Será que a sua "mãe" havia descoberto o fiasco de sua aparição? Kagome tremia com a possibilidade de tal idéia. Se já era menosprezada antes, agora temia por seu próprio destino.

Arrumou-se lentamente, como se cada minuto fosse um meio de adiar o inevitável encontro. Olhou-se no espelho e percebeu que era mais bonita do que pensava. Tocou-se no rosto, desenhando as linhas de sua feição com os dedos. Será que aquela beleza seria sua maldição, assim como foi para sua mãe biológica?

O sangue daquela mulher corria dentro de si e por mais que tentasse negar jamais conseguiria. O dia anterior lhe provou a verdade de forma cruel. Quase se entregou ao príncipe como uma leviana, como uma meretriz.

Preferia nunca tê-lo encontrado novamente. Assim, acalentaria as suas lembranças de menina e lembraria para sempre do doce rapaz que a pediu em casamento e que a ensinou a amar. Agora, porém, sentia-se enganada por seus sonhos, por seu passado e recriminava-se por ter idealizado aquele encontro com o jovem misterioso de anos atrás.

Ele a mostrou o quanto estava errada. Ao menos, graças a ele, pôde fincar seus pés no chão e perceber seu real dever de arranjar um _danna_ de qualquer forma. Mesmo que tivesse de lutar contra o poder dele, mesmo que tivesse de vê-lo em todas as reuniões de alta sociedade...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome, de cabeça baixa, olhou de soslaio para sua "mãe", cuja expressão estava calma e serena. Isso aliviou, momentaneamente, seus medos mais profundos e esperou pelo que viria.

- Kagome, há anos atrás eu a peguei e a criei como fiz com todas as minhas meninas. Esperei pelo retorno do meu ato de benevolência e estou surpresa. Como conseguiu tão rápido?

Ela olhou interrogativamente para sua "mãe" com o temor instalado no seu peito. Não sabia do que ela estava falando e se aquilo se relacionava sobre o incidente de sua aparição. Será que a estava recusando como gueixa? Mas a expressão em seu resto denotava uma calma profunda...

- Minha "mãe", não entendo do que se trata.

- Kagome! Você não sabe que o príncipe regente agora é seu _danna_? Pensei que suas "irmãs" fossem lhe contar assim que o mensageiro real partiu... – A velha senhora bufou como se soubesse o motivo de não haver alvoroço. Ela também sabia da inveja que sentiam da raríssima beleza de Kagome, afinal, foi somente por isso que a criou. Agora, deveriam estar morrendo por dentro de tanta raiva. – Isso não importa. Arrume suas coisas, o mensageiro avisou que virá buscá-la ao entardecer.

- Agora? Assim tão depressa? – Kagome sentiu como se tivessem lhe tirado o ar. Sentia o desespero dentro de si aflorar. Não esperava por isso... – Ele pagou?

- Obviamente que sim. E devo dizer-lhe que foi a quantia mais alta que este O_kiya_ já recebeu. – Disse a velha senhora se levantando e caminhando até Kagome a abraçando em seguida. – Sempre soube desde que a vi bebê, que seria a mais deslumbrante gueixa de todo o Japão.

Kagome retribuiu, friamente, o abraço. Aquilo era, simplesmente, uma relação de troca. E ela cumpriu com o papel atribuído por aquela a quem chamava de "mãe".

Sentiu ao mesmo tempo o alívio e o medo. Havia, finalmente, conseguido o seu _danna_ e ele, ao mesmo tempo, era o futuro Imperado do Japão, o rapaz por quem havia se apaixonado quando criança e o homem que destroçou seu coração...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome arrumava seus finos _kimonos _olhando por uma última vez aquela mobília, seu _futon_, seus espelhos... Que agora passariam a ser de outra "irmã".

Nunca pensou que se despediria tão cedo de seu _Okiya. _Aquele lugar que quando pequena chamava de lar, daquelas a quem chamava de "irmãs", mesmo que nunca a tivessem considerado a tal ponto... Uma lágrima escorreu por sobre o rosto pálido de Kagome que rapidamente a afastou.

Continuou a dobrar suas roupas afastando os pensamentos incômodos da mente. Afinal, havia conseguido o que tanto almejava. Nunca mais alguém a chamaria de impura ou de símbolo da vergonha. Agora, seria invejada por aquelas que a oprimiam, serviria de exemplo para as menos experientes e seu nome traria orgulho para as seguidas gerações de gueixas.

Era esse pensamento que a fortaleceu durante os anos, que a fez se empenhar nas lições diárias e que a fez trancafiar o seu lado contestador, guerreiro e indômito dentro de si. Aceitava tudo passivamente demonstrando obediência, mas mesmo assim nada alterava o pensamento das outras sobre a sua natureza. Queria provar ser diferente para elas e para si mesma...

- Kagome? – Era a voz doce e suave de Chiyo atrás de si. Ela era a única que sentiria falta realmente.

- Chiyo... – Kagome pronunciou numa voz chorosa. Por mais madura que fosse ainda sentia-se como uma criança inexperiente com medo do desconhecido - O que será de mim?

- Ah Kagome, já deverias estar preparada para este dia. Sempre esteve fadada a ter um _danna_... Do jeito que és bela era óbvio que algum nobre iria encantar-se por ti e logo o príncipe regente! – Disse Chiyo sorridente enquanto acariciava as bochechas levemente rosadas pelo choro de Kagome.

- Mas Chiyo o que eu farei sem você?

- Vamos, pare de chorar. Não vê? Eu tenho um _danna _e nem por isso a abandonei! Sempre vinha ao _Okiya _por sua causa.

Chiyo olhou gentilmente para Kagome com o mesmo jeito maternal de sempre. Aquele sorriso e tranquilidade lhe davam força quando ela fraquejava. E Kagome, mais que ninguém, sabia que aquele não era o momento para choro e, sim, alegria

- Tem razão Chiyo. – Disse Kagome enchugando algumas pequenas lágrimas do rosto e sorrindo.

- É assim que quero lhe ver Kagome! Você é uma gueixa, deve portar-se como uma. E eu sei que seu futuro será glorioso, agora mais do que nunca! – Chiyo exclamou com uma certeza inabalával. – E em breve sentirá a felicidade de ter filhos e esse sentimento é eterno e indescritível.

Aquelas palavras de Chiyo fez Kagome ver além de sua tristeza, a fez enxergar que o seu destino poderia ser, de certo modo, feliz. A questão, porém, era se ela poderia vir a acreditar novamente naquele homem a quem estava presa. Se poderia sonhar plenamente com esse futuro iluminado...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pouco tempo depois, o mensageiro real acompanhado de alguns guardas e uma carruagem, estavam parados em frente ao _Okiya,_ assim como havia sido anunciado. As jovens aprendizes e gueixas esgueiravam-se por sobre as brechas da porta tentando ver aquela confusão causada na rua, tentando visualizar a menina que haviam menosprezado saindo de forma triunfante.

Kagome surgiu passando através das suas ditas "irmãs" de fronte erguida, sem sequer olhar para trás. Criados levavam sua bagagem até a carruagem e soldados preparavam-se para escoltá-la. Aquela realidade parecia tão irreal para ela... Por dentro sentia-se confusa e amedrontada, mas jamais demonstraria aqueles sentimentos para _aquelas_ pessoas.

Kagome subiu na carruagem com o amparo de um jovem soldado. Notou que havia um cavalo a puxar o veículo e não um homem, aquilo significava que o local para onde ia era distante do centro da cidade. Pelos adornos e almofadas envoltas a tecidos do mais puro seda carmim, aquela era, definitivamente, uma carruagem real.

Sentiu-se tímida de repente, diferente da postura altiva e heróica que havia se forçado a manter. Olhou por uma última vez o _Okiya_. O seu _danna_ continuaria a pagar quantias exorbitantes para aquele local, mas nunca voltaria a por seus pés lá novamente.

Conteve a respiração por um segundo ao sentir que estava em movimento. Os curiosos olhavam através das pequenas frestas de suas casas e as crianças atreviam-se a se aproximar. Era uma nova realidade com a qual nunca havia sonhado. Sentiu-se importante por um breve momento, mas os fatos a fez acordar como uma bofetada na cara: era simplesmente uma gueixa, objeto de adoração dos homens e símbolo de requinte e perfeição para as mulheres.

Uma hora mais tarde o veículo parou e o mensageiro real, que vinha a frente da pequena comitiva, desceu de seu cavalo e veio ao auxílio de Kagome, para ajudar-lhe também a descer. Um grupo de supostos criados estavam a espera na porta de uma casa que, supostamente, era seu novo lar. Ela olhou em volta, maravilhada com o tamanho do terreno e com o verde viçoso da grama.

Pôde perceber que aquela era uma casa um pouco maior que o seu _Okiya _e aquilo a assustou. No _Okiya_ viviam cerca de treze "irmãs" e ali, naquela casa, ela viveria só com seus criados enquanto esperava a visita daquele que teria o poder sobre si a partir daquele instante. Estremeceu, mas sabia que não era de frio.

- Senhorita Kagome, esta é sua governanta e acompanhante, Senhora Kaede. – A velha mulher, que estava à frente dos outros criados, inclinou levemente a fronte e Kagome fez o mesmo. – Se precisar de algo ou quiser mudar algo lhe fale diretamente. – Kagome fez que sim e o mensageiro sorriu-lhe simpaticamente.

- Agora, senhorita, creio que meu dever aqui está terminado. Passe bem.

Kagome sentia-se ainda tonta com tudo aquilo. Observou a comitiva que a trouxera ir embora e viu os criados carregarem as suas coisas para dentro da casa. Só Kaede continuava ali, estática, sorrindo suavemente com sua boca desdentada e seu olhar meigo.

- Minha Senhora; acho melhor entrarmos. Está anoitecendo e os ventos destas paragens são bastante frios, principalmente a noite.

Kagome assentiu e entrou sendo guiada pela governanta que mais parecia uma raposa velha e sábia. Ela olhou de esguelha para Kagome e sorriu de forma cúmplice.

- Minha jovem; devo-lhe agradecer pelo que fez ao jovem príncipe. Fui acompanhante de sua mãe quando viva e eu o vi crescer. Desde a morte prematura da Imperatriz ele tornou-se amargurado e desinteressado, creio que a senhora o mudou e fico imensamente feliz com isso.

Kagome sorriu sem graça. Não podia discordar daquela senhora e ver suas alegres ilusões despedaçadas. Sabia que ela estava enganada a respeito de sue relacionamento com Inuyasha no Taisho.

- Sabe, minha jovem senhora; desde a morte da Imperatriz ele e o Imperador tornaram-se muito afastados. As brigas eram terríveis e hoje se tratam polidamente, mas continuam impessoais e distantes. Sei que as brigas só cessaram por causa das debilitações de saúde que acometeram o Imperador. O jovem príncipe pode tentar enganar os outros com seu jeito austero, mas tem um bom coração. Ama os irmãos e, mesmo que negue, sei que ama o pai. E eu também o amo como a um neto.

Kagome sentiu-se curiosa e emocionada. Aquela senhora havia tocado-lhe o coração com seu relato sobbre a família real. Será que haveria mais coisas que deveria saber sobre o seu _danna?_

- Por que essa distância entre pai e filho aconteceu? A dor deveria tê-los unido.

A velha mulher arregalou seus olhos coma pergunta inesperada. Abaixou a cabeça e evitou olhar diretamente para Kagome.

- Creio que o jovem príncipe culpa o pai pela doença que levou a Imperatriz para outro plano.

Kagome percebeu o desconforto de Kaede para responder-lhe aquela pergunta. Preferiu, então, não aprofundar a conversa. Manteve-se calada, mesmo que sentisse necessidade de saber mais.

Ela tentou distrair-se olhando a decoração da casa. Percebeu os entalhes bem feitos e as pinturas sobressaindo à beleza clássica. Sentia uma energia boa que emanava daquele lugar e respirou fundo, tentando tragá-la um pouco para si de modo que acalmasse seus medos internos.

Kaede parou diante de uma porta e a abriu sem cerimônias. Sorriu para Kagome e fez um gesto para que entrasse.

- Senhora; este é seu quarto. Há um _ofurô _na porta ao lado para que possa tomar seus banhos. As essências estão lá. Se quiser ajuda para banhar-se é só pedir. Também há uma pequena terma aos fundos, mas não recomendo que a use a noite, os ventos frios podem fazê-la ficar doente.

- Senhora Kaede; esse _futon _é de casal...

A velha sorriu com a surpresa inocente de Kagome.

- Onde pensa que nosso senhor passará as noites?

Kagome, intimamente, já sabia da resposta. Mas ao ouvi-la dos lábios de Kaede sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Estava assustada com a possibilidade de ser tocada por um homem, de dividir os mesmo lençóis e deixá-lo fazer o que desejasse consigo.

Estava tão absorta em pensamentos que nem reparou quando Kaede se foi a deixando na solidão daquele quarto tão amplo. Seguiu até o local indicado pela velha mulher e tomou um banho longo e demorado. O vapor quente a acalmava e o som entrecortado de sua respiração tornava-se melodioso e distante.

Ao sair, reparou que havia anoitecido completamente e Kaede viera perguntar-lhe se queria jantar. A última coisa que sentia era fome e, portanto, pediu a ela que se retirasse com os outros criados para uma merecida noite de sono.

Entrou em seu novo aposento passeando seus olhos curiosos pelo ambiente. Percebeu que havia outra porta mais a frente que, provavelmente, levaria ao jardim. Conteve um impulso de abri-la ao pensar nos ventos frios da noite.

Aconchegou-se ao_ futon _ouvindo os sons dos grilos e o coachar dos sapos. Aos poucos, o torpor do sono a invadiu e mesmo querendo se manter acordada, suas pálpebras foram fechando-se como que por vontade própria. Em poucos minutos sentiu seu espírito longe dali em algum lugar que nem mesmo ela sabia.

As horas passaram e Kagome acreditava que estava sonhando quando ouviu passos fortes contra o assoalho de madeira. Ouviu-os mais próximos até que o som de uma respiração e o toque dos dedos em seu rosto a despertou completamente. Levantou-se num pulo mantendo-se sentada sobre os joelhos, olhando aterrorizada para o homem à frente. Era Inuyasha no Taisho.

Ele sorriu-lhe meigamente. Sua expressão diferente daquela arrogante no dia que haviam se visto após tantos anos. Ele correu seus dedos numa carícia suave no rosto dela, sem quebrar o contato mágico de seus olhos.

- Você se tornou uma bela mulher Kagome... – Ele disse em um sussurro nostálgico. – Eu disse que você era minha. Estava destinada a ser.

Kagome não conseguia pronunciar sequer uma palavra. Sentia-se hipnotizada por aqueles olhos penetrantes e sombrios. Suas palavras penetraram em sua alma, a excitando, mesmo sem querer.

Ele aproximou-se e beijou-lhe nos lábios levemente, começando de forma pueril. Como que por encanto, ela abriu seus lábios numa permissão silenciosa para que ele aprofundasse. A língua dele, então, penetrou no recesso morno e úmido de sua boca, acariciando sua língua enquanto afastava suavemente o tecido do _yukata _dela.

Kagome sentia-se febril. Não sabia como e nem porque o estava deixando tocá-la de forma tão livre. Ouvia os suspiros que por vezes saiam de seus lábios e perguntava-se mentalmente o que era aquele sentimento tão arrebatador.

Inuyasha, por sua vez, havia deixado os lábios dela para perder-se na pele branca e macia que ele havia feito aparecer. Beijava-lhe o pescoço e descia mordendo-lhe os ombros frágeis. Desatou-lhe a faixa que prendia o tecido ao corpo e o afastou mais, arfando com a visão dos pequenos seios rechonchudos e rosados dela.

- Nunca vi tamanha perfeição... – Ele disse rouco.

Kagome acordou de repente e sentiu-se envergonhada. Tentou esconder os seios com as mãos, mas ele não permitiu, a olhando profundamente enquanto segurava suavemente seus braços.

- Não vou lhe machucar, eu juro.

Aquelas palavras a fez relaxar e ele soltou-lhe os braços, subindo suas mãos até um de seus seios, acariciando-lhe e descendo sua boca que fechou-se sobre ele. Kagome conteve um gemido e agarrou-lhe os cabelos, puxando o fio de couro que os prendia no alto, fazendo-os cair como uma cascata negra nas costas. Ela suspirou diante da visão selvagem e bela daquele homem. Como podia existir alguém tão bonito quanto ele?

Aquilo não o impediu de continuar, muito pelo contrário. A resposta dela o incentivou a ir além. Mordiscava-lhe a pele e passeava a língua de um seio para o outro, fazendo-a contorcer. Retirou o resto do _yukata _dela sem deixar de olhá-la nos olhos sequer uma vez.

Kagome sentia-se perdida a medida que ele afastava seu calor do dela. Parecia-lhe que ele havia sido feito para beijar-lhe, para fazer-se sentir daquela forma, ansiando por mais. Queria abraçá-lo, queria acariciá-lo também.

Sentiu-se completamente nua e ele estava ali, olhando-a de uma forma indecifrável, mas era intenso o suficiente para deixar-lhe com falta de ar.

Ele começou, então, a retirar suas roupas e quando terminou ele olhou-a... Deitada... Frágil. Mesmo com o corpo de mulher era jovem e inocente.

Deitou-se por cima dela de modo que não a machucasse e o contato das peles nuas extraiu um gemido rouco dos lábios dele. Ele voltou-se para ela, ambos com a respiração ofegante. Ela acariciou-lhe inocentemente os cabelos e beijou-lhe todo o rosto.

- Kagome... Abra-se para mim...

Ela não entendia o que ele queria dizer, mas o instinto mandou-lhe abrir as pernas. E assim, a dança primitiva e sensual começou. Algo sem volta, onde apenas o destino teria controle. Pois eles já haviam perdido o seu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome acordou sentindo o calor do sol sobre seu rosto. Reparou que havia amanhecido e a luz entrava travessa, por entre as frestas. Olhou em volta e não encontrou ninguém.

Pensou, inicialmente, que havia tido um sonho perturbador na noite passada, mas tentar levantar-se percebeu que estava nua e sentiu um leve incômodo entre as pernas. Rapidamente, afastou os lençóis e viu uma mancha de sangue sobre eles. Não havia sido sonho, ele, realmente, havia estado com ela.

"_Não vou lhe machucar, eu juro"._

Como podia lhe prometer tal coisa se já havia a machucado quando lhe largou pela manhã? Sentiu-se suja e usada. Aquela noite tão mágica para ela, nada devia ter significado para ele.

Será que era assim que ia ser? Encontrar-se-iam furtivamente algumas noites e depois, sem sequer uma palavra, ele partiria no meio da madrugada como um ladrão? Não era isso que desejava para si. Queria amar e ser amada e naquela noite quase pôde sentir o que era isso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Olá meninas!!! Desculpem a demora, mas agora eu realmente não tenho tempo! 3º ano ne? Escrevi esse capítulo aos pouquinhos xD. Depois do vestibular eu continuo a escrever mais.**

**Agradeço aos reviews! No próximo prometo que respondo! Obrigada de coração a:**

**Mayu. A Chapeleira**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto**

**Milady Kagura**

**Individua do Mal**

**Mima Montez**

**Luiza Helena**

**Lethe e Mnemosine**

**Morgana Dark**


End file.
